requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
French Hill
Domains Covenside ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3. TRAITS: Access -1, Safety -1, Information -2, Ignorance +3, Prestige +1, Stability +1, FP 4 Outside of the main thoroughfare, Covenside is confusing and often perilous for outsiders. Many of the houses here perch precariously, tilting crazily over the narrow streets, and the lanes and alleys are no more than flights of stairs that twist upward to end at dark doorways. The streets are clearly labelled, however, and the bike paths well-used due to cheap rentals from a local bike shop. Spiffy streetlights have just recently been installed, reassuring islands of light that double as an intriguing district-wide artwork depicting a snake winding up the lamp-post and entwining itself into the crown that tops each. Those who don't belong here find that knowledge is withheld, and doors and shutters close, as everyone turns a blind eye. The crowds and tangled alleyways are easy to hide in, though. The majority of the homes here are brick row houses, gambrel roofs, and occasional decayed Georgian houses of impressive proportions that line the hill. While not an esteemed neighborhood or one frequented by the police, Covenside is protected by its own private defenders. Covenside became more popular with younger folks since the 'Hellfire' opened in April 2014. Crowninshield ATTITUDE: Calm. Mental +0, Physical +0, Social +0. TRAITS: Access -3, Safety +3, Information +2, Ignorance -2, Prestige +3, Stability +1, FP 2. The winding streets are old and narrow, frequently barely wide enough for two cars to pass one another, and the Crowninshield Estates are an exclusive community tighter than a drum - well lit, with high walls, automated gates, and the best and most modern security systems. The cathedral's records are extensive and the residents keep up with the news. Furthermore, people pay a fair amount of attention to their surroundings here, attentive to the quality of their community and determined that nothing like the St. Michael's scandals will ever happen again. Residence here conveys a measure of status upon a person. However, the residents are, for the most part, only superficially close and are usually more acquaintances than friends. For the most part they are trendy, upwardly mobile young professionals that commute to Derby to work in the Arkham Industrial Park. Merecroft ATTITUDE: Accepting. Mental +3, Physical -3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +3, Safety +2, Information +1, Ignorance +1, Prestige +3, Stability +1, FP 3. Merecroft is peaceful and accessible. The streets and sidewalks are noticeably better here than other places in town, and most homes are burglar-alarmed; some are walled and gated. While affluent, the people here are only marginally well informed, and tend to assume they are safe and secure. Most of the residents don’t have the slightest idea who their neighbors are, what they do for a living, or when they are or are not at home. Absorbed in their own lives and careers, the people here like this arrangement just fine. The highest priced, most exclusive neighborhood in Arkham, property rates here are skyrocket-high. Expensive luxury SUVs, roadsters, and European sedans gleam in driveways. Many landscapers make their year's money working on the yards and gardens here during the spring and summer. Things are good in this area, but despite burglar alarms, noisy dogs, and pesky landscaping workers, committing a crime here and getting away with it is easier than in some other Arkham neighborhoods, provided one knows how to disable driveway cameras and motion sensors. Derby ATTITUDE: Accepting. Mental +3, Physical -3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety +2, Information +3, Ignorance -2, Prestige +3, Stability +2, FP 3. Despite its distance from the city center, this area sees regular travel due to the sleek, modern high-rises that have gone up in the last few years. Access by car and bus is easy, though access to local buildings is often less so. In particular, the Castle One Arcology project has begun, and will remain locked down and totally inaccessible until September 2015. Newsstands are set up on almost every corner, and flat-screen televisions play cable news in corporate lobbies 24 hours a day. Derby's residents are perhaps the only true citizens of Kingsmouth; elsewhere people still tend to refer to the three burroughs as separate townships. The homes here are modern and neocolonial, set in private, well maintained cul-de-sacs. At night this place is socially dead, except for a few security guards. Category:French Hill Category:Arkham Category:Covenside Category:Crowninshield Category:Domain traits Category:Merecroft